


still avoiding tomorrow ft. cuddles

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: just some absolutely soft and random day from Kyle's and Dan's quarantine.
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	still avoiding tomorrow ft. cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbreakordeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakordeath/gifts).



> this one goes specially to heartbreakordeath for surviving my rant over our phone calls because i couldn't stop myself.  
> also it goes to everyone who needs soft dyle for their day.

As per usual the weather in the UK has been absolutely terrible and Kyle and Dan are trying to get most of it as they are locked in their own house. Because guidelines about lockdowns are saying so. It’s not their usual days when they were touring across the world - with them being in different cities or even countries right after they’ve done the show in a different one the other day. 

These days it’s mostly just spending time in One Eyed Jack if they can swing by and no one is around or they do call Mark ahead of time for them to make it there to try and record something. But most of the time they do stay inside their house cooking dinners, baking some sweet goods just because they can and there is nothing to do. Or watch movies they've definitely seen before and Dan will try and comment on stuff they’ve missed before and Kyle will just sofly laugh along and kiss him on the forehead because it sure is adorable as heck and because he can. 

Today tho, it’s still pretty early to get up from the bed as Kyle sees the red numbers screaming at him that it’s only 6AM, and he can easily just cuddle closer to Dan who’s just snuggled in duvet and only thing he can see is few strands of his blond hair. But him being him and his brain being fully awake just the seconds he opens his eyes - he just gets up as slowly as he can to not wake Dan up, because he just knows he was up way past 3 or 4AM just because it is Dan. 

Quietly shutting the door behind him and softly padding his way into the kitchen around the walls which are literally plastered with pictures of them together in the little gallery wall they put together as soon as they got this place. Kyle just smiles, there are so many great memories stored in those pictures hung in the frames and he is just so glad they put that up. Sure there are pictures of them with families, or them with the other guys including Charlie and Luna, but most of them are just a bunch of random selfies of them together from dates they did around the world and they don’t want to forget the feelings they had on that particular one. 

Of course there are a lot of them in the One Eyed Jack, because how could they not include some pics from there when it’s literally their baby by now. Some, from really early days when they just barely knew each other or some pictures they just sent each other on social media as you do or some random shots from shows when they aren’t even together on the photos because they are just that good. 

Kyle just gently shook his head while those memories starts flooding his brain this early in the morning which caused his hair to just go to every possible direction while he continues to his chosen destination - kitchen. Making breakfast for each other for sure is one of their love languages as they discovered really early in their relationship which came handy later on when days like today occurred and one of them was up earlier then the other. Just when he was finishing making coffee for Dan he heard soft footsteps on the wooden floor and just seconds after two warm hands were wrapped around his tummy. 

“Morning, bubs,” came soft and quiet from still sleepy Dan from behind him. 

“Morning, love,” he replied and squeezed Dan’s hands. 

And just like that today’s plans were just to lay on the sofa and snuggle with all the sweets they can have in one sitting and how many movies they can see before Dan gets bored of them and they need to switch to Twin Peaks. 

**Author's Note:**

> here are some gallery wall pictures which are in their house :  
> [1\. their old picture together 2\. NASA baby! 3\. random picture from their date 4\. Kyle's random picture from show Dan absolutely love 5\. Dan's random picture from show Kyle absolutely love](https://moonbeanm.tumblr.com/post/638604141188530176/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks28344066)


End file.
